The technique of microwave inactivation of the enzymes of the rat brain will be applied to the study of the neurochemistry of the brain. The time required for enzyme inactivation will be on the order of 200-400 milliseconds for the rat and 50 milliseconds for the mouse. Rats monitored by EEG will be sacrificed by microwave enzyme inactivation while either (1) awake, (2) in slow wave sleep or (3) in paradoxical sleep. The following neurochemicals will be analyzed in regions of the brain: (1) neurotransmitters: acetylcholine, 5HT, GABA, (2) cyclic nucleotides: cAMP and cGMP, (3) high energy compounds: ATP, ADP, AMP, Pi, creatine phosphate and glucose metabolism. Studies will also be done on the correlation of cyclic nucleotides and the cholinergic and adrenergic systems, cyclic nucleotides and compromised nutrient delivery, glucose metabolism in regions of the brain with barbituates and ethanol, and acetylcholine synthesis rate in the brain with therapeutic agents.